


Not so Secret

by TheKiwisCantFly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bi Male Character, Coming Out, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, I think I wanted to set this like between 2014 and 2016, I wanted like one story where someone in 1D was shipped with a male oc and not a female, I wrote this while I went through a One Direction relapse, M/M, Niall Horan is gay in this, bi character, forced (kind of) coming out, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiwisCantFly/pseuds/TheKiwisCantFly
Summary: I wrote this while I went through a One Direction relapse, and remembered a story idea I had.---Niall has a secret boyfriend he hasn't told the boys about, but one day while someone is talking to someone on Tumblr... someone finds out...---Basically instead of making a female OC to ship with my fave, Niall, I made a male and had a cute secret romance that started before 1D even formed. I might not do anything other then what I wrote here but I'm just glad to have gotten out what I got out...
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Not so Secret

Niall sat on their bus, the band’s bus, their tour bus. It was June, pride month, and he was prideful, kind of. You see, Niall Horan was in the closet, so far, in fact, he found Narnia! Niall had no plans on coming out, well he did eventually, but that wasn’t today or tomorrow or any day in the near future. Or so he thought.

The others; Louis, Liam, and Harry, were all either sat in their bunks or doing something off the bus, Niall though was sat at the table in the bus with his MacBook angled away from him slightly, he has one earbud in and he was lazily scrolling through youtube, Tumblr was open in a different tab on Chrome but he had no intention of going on it. He picked a random youtube video and just scanned his eyes over the area of the bus he could see, he could see that Harry was in his top bunk with his leg dangling out of the curtain and he could see Liam through the window of the bus skate past on his skateboard. 

He sighed and looked down at his screen, he’d chosen something to do with pride month and he made a small gasp at what he saw, it wasn’t bad or anything, he was just in an iffy place with watching LGBT videos with people around, it was like watching Porn without headphones on with the volume at 100%, he just didn’t want to do it, it felt wrong and he was scared.

Niall was frozen as he watched the history lesson about Stonewall and the LGBT movement, he couldn’t turn it off. Just as it got to talking about the many flags of the community, Louis walked on. His feet made a light tap on the stairs and Niall looked up fast and slammed his laptop shut, not caring if he may have broken the thing, he mustn't have cause it was still playing audio for a good minute before turning off.

“Hey, Niall.” Louis said with a wave. Niall just gave him a sheepish grin and waved. 

Louis gave him a confused look but went and sat opposite him at the table. “You’re acting like you just got caught casually watching porn. What were you watching? It had something to do with rainbows right?” Louis laughed lightly.

Niall’s eyes went wide for a second, then Harry popped his head out from his bunk, looked over and down on the two.

“It’s June, right? Ain’t that pride month? If it had to do with rainbows it was probably to do with pride.” Harry stated with a blank look, a smile crept on his face. “Was it about pride, Nialler?”

Niall didn’t know what to answer, “Uh...” was all he got out. It was long and drawn out like he was thinking but his thinking never got anywhere. “I guess?” Was his final answer and both Harry and Louis gave him an odd look.

“How do you guess on a video you were just watching?” Harry questioned, pushing himself out of the bunk and walking over to the seating in front on the table. 

Niall just shrugged and opened his MacBook, knowing that the video would autoplay once he opened it. He took the air bud out of his ear and let it fall to the table, not caring where it tumbled off to, and entered his password, after getting to the video he quickly hit space and clicked the youtube-icon and went back to the homepage. “It was about Stonewall…” Niall spoke softly as he had glanced at the title and didn’t want his friends to question why he wouldn’t tell them when he had the answer in front of him.

Harry made an ‘o’ sound and leaned on the seat, after a minute Liam walked on too. He held his skateboard by its trucks and flopped it on the seat closest to the door, the same seat Harry was sat on. He went and sat next to Harry and looked between his friends. 

Niall was now on Tumblr, talking to his friend back in Ireland, it must be nearing midnight he’d thought but it felt nice to talk to him. Now another fact about lovely little Niall James Horan was that he had a boyfriend, a good one at that, and they had been together since before One Direction, but somehow Niall kept it a secret, he somehow managed to stay so far in the closet AND have a boyfriend at the same time. His name was Dylan and he worked at the local bookstore in his town, they’d known each other since just before the end of primary school, they hadn’t been inseparable till they reached Secondary School and had finally figured out puberty and what romantic feelings were, and thus blossomed their feelings for each other, Niall as gay, and Dylan as bi, they were inseparable, but no one questioned it. Not since Niall wasn’t stereotypically gay and Dylan wasn’t actively hitting on, well, anyone. 

The boys all talked while Niall would smile slightly at his screen or giggle and type a million words a second, Liam tried to bring Niall into their conversion a few times but Niall would just lookup for a second and ask “What?” before looking between everyone, then looking back at his laptop and typing away. 

“Hey Niall, do you have a girlfriend?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow. Niall looked up from his typing and did a quick glance down at his laptop. 

“No.” Niall said looking between everyone, “Not yet…” He added sloppily, he felt hot.

Harry just nodded, “Who are you talking to, then?” Harry had smirked at his own comment and leaned back a bit in his seat.

“Uh,” Niall tried to fight a smile, “A friend from back in Ireland.” 

Harry just made a face and nodded, Liam rolled his eyes and shoved Harry, “Leave him alone, Harry. We all have mates back in our home towns we like messaging, so don’t choc up his lack of romance on a secret love affair. Who are they anyway, Niall?”

Niall pushed his brows together slightly, “Oh uh, his names Dylan, we’ve been friends since year 6.” Niall had a hidden smile on his face as he spoke of him. 

“What’s he look like then?” Louis asked everyone's attention was on Niall, all trying to make eye contact at once. He didn’t know where to look.

“Uh…” Niall had slide off his seat slightly to get his phone out of his jean pocket and scrolled through his gallery. “This is him on the right...” Niall said panning the phone around, in the picture was Niall, 1 girl, and 2 boys. 

Dylan was leaned over slightly as he was sitting on a brick fence, he had short auburn hair and hard to see green eyes, his skin was a pale tan and he was a medium build, although he was wearing an oversized red and blue polo shirt and baggy ill-fitting faded blue jeans, one of his greyed blue and green covers was undone and the tongue of the shoe was squashed to the side to the point you could see he was wearing socks with some type of blue, green and purple pattern on it. 

The other two unnamed people were stood with their arms around each other more closely then Niall or Dylan, who were on opposite sides of the photo. The girl had her brown hair in a half-up, half-down look, her eyes were blue and she had a dark brown birthmark near the nip of her neck on the right side, it didn’t seem to bother her as her blue dress had noodle straps and her jack was falling off on the right, and she had red high top converse knock offs, with faded black stockings. The boy had on 3 layers, a long jacket, a faded hoodie and a plain grey polo, he had blue jeans and what looked like all black converse but were probably black work boots, he had dirty blond shaggy hair and what looked like brown eyes, he was also as pale as the others. 

All the people in the photo were smiling wide but were obviously told to keep their eyes open for the photo. 

“Huh, he looks cool, who are the other people?” Harry said leaning forward and wagging his finger between the two middle people.

“They’re Mary Rose and Noah, they were together when the photo was taken, but they broke up. Dylan and I were friends with Mary Rose before she dated Noah, so I don’t actually know much about him.” Niall said pulled the phone back so he could see the photo himself, he hit the power button to make it go into sleep mode and placed it on the laptop next to the touchpad. 

Harry nodded and sat back, “Isn’t it like 10 pm or something in Ireland at the moment? Shouldn’t he be sleeping?”

Niall did a half shrug, “Well, technically it’s like 1 am, but he doesn’t have work  _ tomorrow _ . He said he was bingeing an anime called Fairy Tail, and that he was on Tumblr looking at fairy tail related stuff, so he just started sending them to me.” Niall looked at his laptop as he sat back and let his left hand slide over the keys as he typed a bit slower. "And so we kept talking, I don't think he's watching Fairy Tail anymore actually."

"Well, tell him we all say  _ 'hi' _ ." Louis laughed, leaning on the table. 

Niall chuckled too, and typed out,  _ 'the boys asked who I was talking to so I told them about our  _ ‘ _ friendship _ ’ _ , they say hi'  _ after a few seconds Dylan replied with,  _ 'tell em I say hi back'  _ Niall chuckled, said so back and then Harry got up to sit next to Niall and look at the message. 

"What are you doing, Haz?" Niall quirked, his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Just wanted to see what you guys were really talking about! Beat you’re actually talking to-...” Harry had scrolled up and well, yes it was Dylan, but he was surprised by the messages. “What…?” Harry had breathed out lowly and moved to lean in like he needed glasses or didn’t believe what he was reading.

The bus was now silent, Niall held his breath and closed the laptop. 

“It’s rude to look through people's messages, Harry.” Niall whispered and looked down, he’d pulled his phone off the laptop as he closed it and fiddled with it under the table.

“Ni… Hey, it’s okay.” Harry said, Liam and Louis felt weird just sitting there, the silence on the bus was heavy, their mouths felt dry. “If it makes you feel any better, um… I-I’m bisexual…” 

The silence got stronger and tears had formed in Niall’s eyes and he looked up at Harry through blond locks falling over his eyes. 

“Wh-what…?” Niall questioned, and Harry gulped.

“I’m bisexual… I like, girls… and guys…” Harry had looked him in the eye but it felt weird so he looked at Louis then at Liam, he didn't know where to look out the front of the bus was his best option.

“O-oh…” Niall said, and took a shaky breath, he looked up, “I’ve always liked… guys… so that makes me… gay…” He held his breath and let out a low shaky sigh.

“Niall that’s okay!” Liam said, trying to make things feel lighter, Niall’s eyes meet his instantly, then he looked at Louis.

“Yeah Niall, it’s okay that you’re gay. It doesn’t stop us being friends, and it won’t change the way we view or treat you…” Louis smiled inwardly. 

Niall smiled and tears streaked his face, Harry was the first to act and hugged the poor Irishman.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and though I'm not sure I'll add anything to it, who knows, maybe I will...
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
